The present disclosure relates to a fuel distributor rail for a fuel injection system for internal combustion engines in motor vehicles, in particular for gasoline engines. Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing the fuel distributor rail.
Fuel distributor rails for the direct injection of gasoline have basically been known from the prior art. They comprise a tubular element having a fuel channel, from which fuel channel three, four or even more outlet openings usually branch off. The outlet openings are each fluidically connected to an injection nozzle. Moreover, the fuel distributor rail comprises an inlet channel for the supply of fuel to the fuel distributor rail.
In this context, the fluidic connection of the outlet openings to the respective injection nozzle has proven to be expensive. It has thus been known in practice to provide a main tube which forms the fuel channel, and subsequently to create the outlet openings along the main tube by means of drill holes. Individual connecting pieces having one connecting channel each are then connected to these outlet openings, which connecting channel is used to fluidically connect the injection nozzles. According to the prior art known from commercial practice, the main tube as well as the connecting pieces are made of steel.
According to another embodiment known from the prior art, the fuel distributor rail is a forged part. In the manufacturing process, this, however, requires at least one drill hole per connecting piece for manufacturing the connecting channel. Owing to the required minimum length of the connecting pieces, deep drill holes are thus required.
These deep drill holes are expensive, mainly due to the high tolerance requirements regarding position and diameter, which correspondingly makes the manufacturing process more expensive.